1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver.
2. Background Arts
A prior patent document of U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,704 has disclosed an optical transceiver that implements optical sub-assemblies. The optical transceiver disclosed therein further provides an elastic member with a plane shape of a U-character, which is comprised of a primary portion and arms each extending from respective ends of the primary portion. The optical transceiver further provides a housing and a circuit board that is installed therein, where the circuit board is assembled with the housing by screws fastened to screw holes of the housing.
In order to securely assemble a ceiling with the housing, two or more screws are preferably necessary. However, multi-source agreements (MSAs), which have been defined and accepted in a field of the optical communication system and vendors supplying components for the system, severely specify outer dimension of an optical transceiver. Also, the MSAs requests superior performance and complex functions, which could be realized by a lot of electrical and optical components to be installed within the optical transceiver. Accordingly, it has been complex and hard to realize such performance and functions within limited sizes of an optical transceiver.